country_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordian Empire
Nordian Empire(Nordian: Нордия Империя(Nordiya Imperiya), Chinese: 諾德帝國) was an empire founded by Empire Vladilen Mantorov (or Vladilen the Great) in 1124. Nordian Empire was the largest empire in history of Planet Purstrella. It was often conflict with Celestial Empire. Dislike other countries, Nordian Empire adopted communism in its economy and gained great improvement of economy and domestic life. After Vladilen the Great dead, the absolute monarchy government of Nordian Empire was changed as a communist democracy government and the country was renamed as Nordian Soviet Socialist Republic as will of Vladilen the Great. * Capital: Mantorovsk * Ruler : Vladilen the Great/ Vladilen Mantorov * Government type: Absolute Monarchy * Economic type: communism 'History' 'Foundation' In 1124, Vladilen Mantorov exploited and developed the Eastern part of Nordia, where was called Vladia after. Vladilen greatly developed the area and improved people's live. After that, King Vasily the great of Nordia enfeoffed this area to Vladian and named it Vladia. Vladilen becoumed the Duke of Vladia and the Duchy of Vladia was founded. In 1125, Vasily the Great died a natural death. His son, Vasily II wanted to fully control and take over the land of Vladia. Vasily II decided to start a war with the Duchy of Vladia to occupy it. In February of 1125, the Nordian civil war started, Vasily II sent troops to Vladia. When Vasily II's troop arrived Artamanov, a village near the western border of Vladia, they encountered the main force of Vladian army, the battle of Artamanov started. Vasily's troops charged Vladian army first, while they were repulsed and surrounded soon. Vasily II tried to breakout but failed. After an hour, Vladian army attacked and wiped out Vasily II's troops soon. King Vasily II was killed in this battle. After the battle, all remaining king's troops surrendered and Pledged allegiance to Duchy Vladilen Mantorov. Vladilen became the Tsar(or Empire) of Nordia, and founded the Nordian Empire. Government and administration Although the ruler of Nordian Empire is an absolute monarchy. The prime minister and head of local governments are elected democratically, and the candidates are citizen-nominated. Military Nordian military considered of Nordian Imperial Army and Nordian Imperial Navy. Nordian Imperial Army Imperial Nordian Army is a strong, well-trained,well-equipped army. Its quality is the best among all the armies in Purstrella. Nordian soldiers are commonly equipped with Ak-12 rifle, which is the newest Russian auto rifle. There are also some Nordian militias equipped with Ak-74 rifle which are decorated to look like the copied AK 47 using by the Celestial. There was 600,000 standing Army when peace, and 6,000,000 troops when at war. Nordian Imperial Navy Imperial Nordian Navy （Nordian: Нордия императорская ́армия) is the strongest navy in Purstrella. They have the most advanced ship and equipment. Their soldiers and marines are also well-trained, and physically-strong. Imperial Nordian Navy was consisted of totally 500 ships : * 10 battleships (1 huge battleship, 3 heavy battleship and 6 light battleship) * 12 battlecruisers * 35 heavy cruisers * 70 light cruisers * 123 destroyers * 250 submarines and torpedo boats * Numerous smaller craft Personnel strength was 200,000. Culture and Society Domestic life As Vladilen Mantorov is a communist, his Empire was a communist country. He adopted true communism in his country and developed a prosperous, Self - sufficient, planned economy. His economic policy greatly improved the economy and domestic life. Nearly all Nordian people could get excess, high quality materials due to the communist, efficient and high-quality production of all products. Language Before 1125, there were several kinds of languages in Nordia. These languages are different but Russian-alike. In 1125,after the foundation of the Empire, Vladilen decided to "create" a "new" language called Nordian (it was actually Russian) which will be used as the national language as Nordia. After that, Nordian became the national language of Nordia. As Russian is similar to all native Nordian language, people learned and got used to it soon. It is then widely used and caused all the native Nordian language disappeared. Social Welfare Nordian Empire is the only country that have social welfare in Purstrella. There are some examples of social Welfare in Nordia: * Free and high quality medical service * Free, safe and comfortable public transport * Free electric bill * low tax rate with allowance * Free, comfortable public housing Main cities National Anthem